


Rendezvous - Parallel Series

by Human_____Person



Series: Parallel [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: BE CRITICAL!, I know this is bad, M/M, My first time writing fanfic so please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_____Person/pseuds/Human_____Person
Summary: First off, I have a Love, Victor Discord, Join if you'd like! https://discord.gg/GMbvnYgjDirectly after the Spring Fling Dance, Victor and Pilar go home to find that their parents, Isabel and Armando Salazar, are separating. Victor finally comes out to his family and receives both positive and negative responses. Victor walk's his mom through how the night went, mostly to explain the problems with Mia, but also because he had to get everything out there. Off his chest and onto the table. His dad gets angry and so Victor leaves voluntarily. Leaving Victor with nowhere to go, he seeks help and salvation from his best friend. There are nudity and discussion of heavy topics :/That's all you're getting from me. You'll just have to read it to find out what happens ;)Enjoy!
Relationships: Benji and Victor, Lake and Felix, Venji
Series: Parallel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171883
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Mom, dad...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, this is my first time writing fanfic ;)
> 
> I have Venji/Bictor playlist. Feel free to suggest songs in the comments! here's the link to the playlist https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BFScz2Y3XOWBfMWMDa9Kk?si=wzrwYHRTRHeNFXyrUF0BMQ

“M-mom, dad…….I’m gay”  
The words are kind of just stumbling out at this point. I honestly think I blacked out. Pilar is just smiling at me which is most likely either really great or really terrible seeing as how she never smiles.  
“Well, say something!” Pilar screams loud enough to wake up everyone else in the building.  
“Pilar, ju-just give them a minute. It’s a lot to process.”  
“Damn straight it’s a lot to process but they don’t get to make decisions for you. However, they react it’s their problem, you just did your part, that’s all you’re meant to do, you don’t have to be the one to police their reaction.”  
“Pilar you’re talking about them and they’re right there”  
“Yeah like that’s ever stopped her,” my dad says after almost three minutes of just sitting there darting his eyes back and forth between my mother and the floor.  
“Look, mijo, are you sure you aren’t just confused?” Mom asks after the shocked expression is wiped off her face.  
“Mom, for the first time in years I’m not confused. I’ve been struggling with this since Texas but there was little-to-no legroom there to learn who I am. For the first time in forever I can breathe normally. I know who and what I am. So no, I’m not confused.”  
“Okay, okay, I-I-I-I’m sorry this is all just-”  
“What about Mia? Hmmm? What was with that?” My dad cuts in not letting my mom finish.  
“I liked her, I really did I just. I just feel like it was more of a best-friendship than a relationship…”  
“WAIT, SO B WAS BENJI?!?!!” Pilar cuts in  
“Yes Pilar, B was Benji”  
“Did you tell Mia?” My dad asks, his voice cracking.  
“Not exactly”  
“Well, what the hell do you mean by not exactly!?”  
“Do you want me to walk you through how tonight went?”  
“Please, enlighten us,” my mom intercepts, knowing very well that my dad might say something he regrets.  
“Okay”  
“So Felix, Wendy, Lake, Kieran, Pilar, Mia, and I got to the dance and it started well. Lake almost instantly snatched Mia for a second to get away from her “date” and that’s when I went to the bathroom to cool off for a minute. Then, Benji, the boy I’ve been uh, infactuated with? came in and told me that he had gotten a letter I had written apologizing for kissing him. You know that trip I took with him to get the brewing machine fixed? Well, we had stayed in a motel, and I…” I almost just can’t get the words out. It feels like this happened so long ago, what with everything going on. It’s hard to believe that this was only last weekend. “I kissed him” I spit it out, finally. “Wait, wasn’t Benji the boy who was with, umm, sheesh what was his name?” My mom questions, looking very confused. “Derek, mom, he was with Derek,” just saying the name “Derek” makes me wanna vomit. “He had followed me in there so he could tell me that he forgives me but that it doesn’t change anything. Then, that’s when a peer of mine came out of a stall. I followed him out of the bathroom assuming he heard everything which of course, he did. Duh. And was about to ask him to keep quiet until Mia returned and we started to dance. The next thing I know I’m dancing with Felix, NOT in a gay way but because he had to tell me that Pilar was onto me.” I’m looking over at her now and she’s shooting me an apologetic look. “I then brought Andrew, the boy who overheard Benji and I talking in the bathroom, out of the gym and into the hallway to chat so I could beg for him not to out me. This is when Derek and Benji also ended up out there, fighting. I vouched for Benji saying that the kiss was all me and so on. They left and I took a breather out front just to build the nerve to go back inside. Benji came back and had told me that he broke up with Derek. He wanted to be with me. We talked, kissed, said goodbye.” I hear my mom release a slight aww and my dad starts crying. “Anyway, apparently Mia saw us because when I went back in she had been talking to Andrew who was trying to console her. When they left I ran out to follow them and Mia and Andrew ended up leaving.” I look behind me at the clock, the small hand approaching 9:30, wow we were NOT gone long at all.  
“So mijo, can we talk now?” My mom replies immediately after I return my eyes to them.  
“Yeah, yeah that’s pretty much it, right after that Pilar and I started walking home so, I’m done, yeah”  
“Okay, first off, I’m glad that you came to us and that you felt comfortable to do so.”  
“Well I didn’t, I only told you because I needed to be able to be with Benji without worrying that you guys will find out, this was also just something I had to do because I couldn’t lie to myself, I had to accept myself” I reply, trying not to come off snarky.  
“And I’m sorry you didn’t feel like you could. But this, this doesn’t work,” as she says the last word I start tearing up, but then she says something I wasn’t expecting.  
“It doesn’t work because you need to be able to trust and confide in us. I’m sorry that you didn’t feel like you could but that hurts. It makes me feel like we’ve failed you somehow”  
“Izz, clearly we have. Okay? Did you not hear him? He’s gay.” Wow, so that was one of the only times I’ve heard him swear, and when he said "Gay" he gulped and sounded disgusted, and Pilar gasps, I'm guessing at the swearing to try and lighten the mood. It was one of those gasps that someone does to distract everyone else. It didn't work.  
“You know, he is still our son, the same one he’s always been. And guess what, it may not be what you want but as Pilar said, we don’t make his decisions for him. If he’s happy, that’s all that matters.” Mom shoots me a smile and wink and I grin back but the moment is immediately killed by dad replying with,  
“Well, he shouldn’t get to make that decision then.”  
“You know wha-” I’m almost instantly interrupted by mom saying,  
“If you don’t like it you can go, everyone else here has accepted this except for you, the majority wins.” And now, for the first time I’m not the buffer between my parents, I’m the source of their argument.  
I try making this out in words but all I can say is “No.” Everyone stops talking and they just look at me. I walk away towards my room, immediately get my bag and put my toothbrush, clothes to last at least 2 nights, and Benjis drawing in it and zip it up and walk back out. “Dad shouldn’t have to leave because of me. He pays the bills so I’ll go. Dad, I am different than I was yesterday, I'm more honest and open. Being gay is not a choice. it's something that I can't fight. I can't exactly change my brain composition or however the hell it works. Okay? Everyone has secrets but for some reason, only I'm forced to share them, pressured, either into sharing them or pushing the urge to, deep down until we can just suppress it with other things like drugs or alcohol, which is what Benji did. Do you know what happened to him? HE DROVE THROUGH A WENDY’S. So you should just be glad I’m not driving a car through a restaurant but rather coming out. But you know what, if that matters so much to you then sorry for existing if I’m that much of a burden by being gay. And I hope you’re fine with losing your son over your ignorance.” I don’t even remember walking out, I just run down the stairs and outside breaking into tears, quite vocally. My range from the door wasn’t far when I started crying so I wouldn’t be surprised if they had heard. I text Felix but he doesn’t respond right away. I probably should have brought the walkie talkie but I was kind of rushed. For at least ten minutes I stand there crying slightly, outside, still in my tux from the dance until I get a text back from Felix reading “What’s up?”


	2. What's Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix responds to Victor and hurries over.
> 
> Short chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but don't worry. Lot's more to come, hopefully gonna max out at 10 chapters and then write a sequel thing to this.

Felix: What’s up

Victor: I uh, just came out to my family

Felix: Oh that’s awesome! How’d they take it??

Victor: Well, my mom and Pilar were fine with it, Adrian was asleep, or at least he was before, and my dad well, I’d rather not get into it right now.

Felix: That bad with your dad huh, and sorry for rhyming. I’m at Lakes right now but if you need me to I can come help…

Wow, they didn’t waste any time. I reply with: I need somewhere to stay but I can find somewhere else. You and Lake are probably busy and I’ve never even been in your apt.

Felix: omw, stay there, I’ll meet you outside.


	3. Thank You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix arrives at the apartment and picks up Victor. To keep Victor out of his apartment because of his mom's "problems," he and Victor go somewhere else to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I wrote in like 25 minutes but so far it's my favourite chapter. Hope you like it too!

Felix’s Lyft is nice. It’s a Mazda2 hatchback in this vibrant red colour.  
“Hey man, so uh. I rented out a motel room for us on my way here because my apartment is um. Being repainted.”  
“Oh, Felix you didn’t have to do that”  
“No no no, it’s fine. If my best friend needs help then I must show up.”  
“Alright well, at least let me pay for half of it”  
“Nonsense, you need the money for the basketball team”  
“Yeah uh, I think I’m gonna drop it. Everyone will just treat me differently after they know the truth”  
“Hmmm, alright well you look tired and I think you could use some beauty sleep so let’s get on our merry way”  
“Sounds good”

* * * * * * * * * 

It takes about 15 minutes to get to the motel and an additional 5 just to check-in. We got a two twin bed kitchen suite which is insane but the price is only like $150 for a night and a day. Before-tax and room service at least and so far I have about $375 from Brasstown and Felix has I don’t know how much. As far as motels go this is kind of nice. I may actually be able to use the shower with no fear of rodents and spiders, unlike the shower in the Willacoochee Motel.  
“Hey uh Felix, thank you. So so much. Words can’t describe how grateful I am for this”  
“Well, words can’t describe how grateful I am for you. So! How’d it go with Benji?? C’mooooonnnn, gimmeee the deeeeeeeeets” He replies with his signature nosey eyes  
I reply with a quiet “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.” I proceed to pull out my phone as Felix goes into the bathroom, I just realized that he doesn’t have anything like clothes so we may need to stop by the apartment tomorrow. I send Mia a text reading “can we please talk? I know that what you saw was terrible but give me a chance to explain and set things straight? And yes, I know, poor choice of words lol. Then, those evil three dots appear on my screen and then they go away and come back and finally some actual text to read. Yes, please, and wow, too soon ;).

I thought that she would be furious with me but I guess something gave her a bit of a look from my point-of-view? I don’t know but I hope tomorrow goes well because I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know what you'll say.  
> "NO MIA HAS TO BE MAD AT VICTOR!"  
> Yes but hear me out.  
> Mia returned home and sought comfort so she went to Veronica. It's possible that Veronica told her or got her to look at it from Victor's point-of-view deeming her prepared to face him again and even possibly forgive him.  
> Working on chapter 4 now!


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't summarize anymore I'm too tired, please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is full of laughter and a little bit of sadness.

The morning comes as quickly as the night ends. I wake and all I can think about is Benji. CRAP I think to myself trying not to make any noise since Felix is still asleep. I just remembered that I was supposed to call Benji at 8 this morning and it’s almost 10:00. “Hey,” I say, “sorry I’m late, I slept in.”  
“That’s alright. You know you apologize for a lot of things often.”  
“Yeah, bad habit, sorry”  
“Oh my god,” he says with a slight chuckle in his voice. I love that. “Why are you whispering? Your parents not allowing you to be gay or something?”  
“Yeah, yeah something like that. I came out to them last night and my dad flipped his shit so I left. I’m staying in the Shadycreek Motel with Felix.”  
“Oh, wow that’s…” he’s silent for a few seconds before saying “rough.”  
“Yeah, I’m about to go to Brasstown for some coffee. Felix is still asleep so I’m thinking I’ll bring something back for him and if he’s sleeping when I get back I’ll splash some water in his face or something.”  
“Do you wanna meet me there?” He asks, taking the words straight out of my mind.  
“That’d be great, see you in 20?”  
“See you in 20.”  
He hangs up and I shower, get dressed, and go. Felix is sleeping when I leave so I put a note on his forehead.

* * * * * * * *

It takes me about 15 minutes to make it to the cafe and Benji is waiting outside for me. He waves and yells “hey! Victor!”  
I reply with “Benji!” Weird response but I don’t think much of it. All my thoughts right now are of his lips. He kisses me which was unexpected, great but unexpected. He points his arm towards the door and says “shall we.”  
I get a croissant and a medium coffee and Benji gets the same. We talk about things that we can do about my “living situation” and I just say that the motel is fine but I can’t afford it for the long-term.  
Just after the conversation wraps up I check my phone, it’s 10:43 now and I have 9 unread messages.

Pilar: Where are you??

Pilar: Are you okay?!

Pilar: Come back! Mom has something to say

Mom: Amor please come back, I need to talk to you

Mia: Hey, just FYI anytime today works for me, just shoot me a heads up beforehand kay?

Felix: Hey man I just read your note. When will you be back?

Felix: Also could you grab me a caramel latte?

Felix: I’m heading back to the apartment to get some clothes and my toothbrush and some extra cash, I can stop by yours to get something if you need it?

Felix: Hello?

Felix’s most recent text was only sent about 2 minutes ago so I reply saying “I’m gonna head over there now anyway. I kind of need to chat with my mom”

To Pilar I say: I’m coming  
I ignore my mom’s text because I figure that Pilar will tell her.  
I say to Mia: how does lunch work? I can bring coffee?  
She almost instantly replies with: See you at 12 then, bring me the usual :)  
Ah yes, Mia always gets this hazelnut cream iced coffee and it’s disgusting on its own but dipping a scone in it is literal heaven.

I get over to the apartment and notice that for the most part, the room is empty. Only Adrian in there watching tv which is unusual for a Saturday. Normally the whole family would be doing something together. I hear Pilar running towards me and when she turns the corner she embraces me in a warm hug. I smile and hug her back. We don’t say anything we just stand there. In silence. At least it was silent until mom comes out of her room and gives me a hug too saying  
“Aye, mi Amor, where did you go?”  
“Felix and I are staying at the motel nearby,” I respond, quietly and tearing up remember the previous night’s events.  
“Here, come sit down, we need to talk,” she says but not like she’s about to kick me out for good but more like she wants me to come back.  
“I think that you should come back. But there is a catch.”  
“Okay, what is it?” I ask sounding worried.  
“I need you to wait until your father is gone, he’s gonna stay somewhere else for a while”  
“Why can’t I just stay gone and let him stay?” I ask almost like I don’t wanna come back. Because in all fairness, I’m not sure I do.  
“Because you’re a child, my child. And he is your father so he can make that sacrifice for you whether he likes it or not.”  
Wow, my mom is like my hero.  
“Mom I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” I hug her again and tell her I love her. I then say “how long do I need to wait?”  
“One or two days. Your father is still looking for somewhere and I’m not kicking him out but I’m not kicking you out either. Do you have somewhere other than a motel to go?”  
“No,” I reply with a sudden sadness in my voice.  
“Okay, one second.” She says, I have no clue what she’s gonna do but as she reaches into her purse I think I know.  
“Here is $300, this should last you for everything motel related and prevent you from needing to spend your basketball money.”  
“Mom, it’s okay. I’m dropping the team anyway.”  
“Well, take it anyway. What happens if you end up needing it?” I just say “thank you” in my softest voice possible and continue to my room to get more things to bring with me.  
I exit the building to find Felix sitting on the very steps I came out to him on.  
“Hey, Felix,” I say.  
“Hey! I’m headed back to the motel, just waiting for my Lyft”  
“Alright uh, I’m gonna head over to Mia’s, she wants to talk so I’m gonna go explain the situation. Here’s your coffee,” I hand it to him, I almost forgot about it.  
“Thank you, fine sir,” he replies with a silly voice and I laugh and walk away. As I’m leaving I say back to him  
“I’ll bring home a pizza!”  
“Pepperoni, duh.”  
I laugh again, looking at the ground, and just say back  
“You know it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been amazing. I can't believe I'm already on chapter 4. Time to go work on chapter 5. Be sure to comment on what I can change or add to future chapters.  
> If you're liking this don't worry, there'll be a sequel with an additional 10 chapters!


	5. Pilar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilar opens up

Victor just left and I go over to mom and ask if we can talk. She just nods.  
I bring her over to the couch and we sit and I say.  
“Mom, I have something to say that you probably won’t like,” I can hear myself shaking in my voice.  
“There’s this girl that I like. Her name is Anna and I’ve been struggling with this for ages.” I can still feel myself shaking, much more and that’s when mom notices.  
“Okay, I know I freaked out at the tongue piercing but Amore, I love you anyway. Stop shaking, it’s okay,” she then leans in to whisper, “so, what’s she like.” I proceed to tell her all about her, which is weird because normally I never talk to her about anything on purpose. I love my mom but she’s really fucking embarrassing. But, I don’t care. Because nothing can kill the high I’m on. I just basically came out to my mom and she’s fine! I mean, I figured she would be because she’s fine with Victor being gay so I can come out as bi no problem. She just keeps me in an embrace and looks me in the eye and says.  
“Don’t worry what everyone thinks about that, the only thing I need from you is only ever to be true to yourself.” She says, tearing up there at the end. I go to speak and say thank you mom but before I can, dad walks in. Remember when I said nothing could kill the high I’m on, well I spoke too soon. I can’t believe I was defending my dad over mom since I found out about Roger. But now I don’t care. My dad just basically gave up Victor and if he ever finds out he’ll do the same to me. The thought makes me sick and I just get up and walk away.  
I instantly facetime Victor and he picks up, really fast, hmm, must have been looking at his phone already. I say I have something to tell him but not via facetime. I get him to agree to meet me at Brasstown but apparently, he’s at Mia’s. He then tells me he can get there in an hour and so I prepare myself.


	6. Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor visits Mia and tells her everything

My door knocks and I’m ready to hear what Victor has to say but it just ends up being Veronica who forgot her key. I let her in and apologize for last night. She replies with   
“Mia, really it’s fine. You just found out that Victor was gay and cheating on you. But honestly, I’m glad, we got to form a bond. Maybe someday we can joke about the dance.”  
I just say “you’re happy Victor is gay and broke my heart?”  
“NO, NO MIA, not like that I just mean I’m glad we made nice!”  
“Yeah, uh I was just kidding. I’m glad I had you.” They share a hug and as they let go Veronica says “always.” I tell her about how Victor is coming over to explain everything. I also thank her for helping me see it through Victors eyes and understand where he’s coming from.”  
Then, as I walk into the kitchen to get something to drink as the doorbell rings and I rush over to open it. THIS time it’s Victor and I welcome him in.  
“Thank you, so much for letting me come over to explain,” he says, sounding really happy  
“Yeah, I’m mad but I understand, so, please, tell me how it all went down.”


	7. The Explanation

“Ok, for a long time I’ve been confused. It was hard to figure out who I was back in Texas because there wasn’t really any room to be anything outside of the heteronormative religious norm.” I try explaining it as easily and quickly as possible. “Then, I met you, and I really, REALLY, liked you, and I thought… I really try to get the words out but for some reason, it’s very hard to do so… hum, I thought that maybe I could make that work with you. Then, I went to New York to visit um, a friend.” I’d rather not go into that whole thing right now cause if I do then we may be here all day. “They took me to experience the LGBT culture and then when I got back I opened up to Felix. I was going to tell you the day I came over for sushi but then your dad and Veronica dropped the baby bomb and the marriage on you. After that, I couldn’t imagine myself making you feel even worse but I know now that obviously, that didn’t take. It was wrong of me to wait.”  
“Yeah no shit,” she replies. “Sorry, please continue…”  
“Alright so then the whole catastrophe that was the Spring Fling Dance broke out and Benji was just sitting there, with me, telling me that he wanted me and I couldn’t fight the voice in my head saying ‘break up with Mia, then be with Benji,’ but of course. He had to carry on.” I almost throw up just from looking at her face, she looks both angry and super happy for me, it’s unsettling. “Anyway, then I went home with Pillar and I came out. My dad isn’t letting me back to the house so I’m staying with Felix in the shadow creek motel. I just feel like what you and I have was more of a really great friendship than a relationship” I just try to push this next part out. “Mia please forgive me, I have nothing else to say but, please.”  
“Wow, Victor I’m sorry. Yes, of course, I forgive you. Friends?”  
She reaches out her hand like she’s trying to shake my own but it takes me a minute to realize that that’s literally what she had been trying to do. I take her hand and shake “friends.”  
“Oh uh, question.” She asks with her signature curious high voice. “Did you bring my coffee?” I let out a laugh and say  
“Yes, I did, here” I hand it to her and she laughs and says “thanks.”  
I ask her if she wants to come and go to Brasstown which seems to be like my house today because I’ve already been. “Pilar is meeting me there to talk to me about something.”  
“Um, I actually have plans.”  
“Oh, ok, see ya,” I say, just trying to sound as normal as possible.  
“Bye…”


	8. It's A Date

I leave Mia’s house happy, I’m really glad that she’s not entirely heartbroken and that she understands. I grab my phone and call Benji. It rings.  
“Hey, you.” Just hearing his voices warms my heart  
“Hey, so uh. I’m go back to the motel and hang out with Felix, wanna come? Or we can go out somewhere, I have no curfew”  
“Uh yeah. What room number?”  
“206”  
“Alright, 7:00 work for you?” I look at the time and realize that it’s already 2 pm.  
“Uh, well. I have all day soooo”  
“I’ll see you in 15.”  
“Um, I’m actually meeting Pilar at the coffee house but I can be back at the motel by like 2:45?  
“Alright, see you then”

* * * * *  
Pilar is already sitting at a table with a mug and everything by the time I enter the cafe. I see her wave to me and I walk over to the table she’s currently sitting at.  
“I have something to tell you.”  
“Alright, shoot?”  
“I just told mom this but, I’m bi.”  
“Wha- really? Holy crap that’s huge. Wait, did dad kick you out? If you need a place to stay then you can come to stay with me at the motel”  
“No, that’s fine, dad doesn’t know and I intend on keeping it that way. I just had to tell you. Sorry to cut this short but I do actually have to get back. I’ll keep you updated on everything that’s happening back home.”  
“Alright well. Bye?”

I rush back to the motel to find the room empty. I start cleaning up the laundry and spilled bags to make the place ready for Benji to be over here. The door opens and in comes Felix who just says “hey” and goes into the bathroom  
“Benji’s coming over in a little while but we can go somewhere else if you want?”  
“I’m actually headed over to Lakes so it’s fine. Just came back to brush my teeth.”  
I reply with, “Alright,” and as soon as he’s done brushing his teeth he immediately tells me not to do anything on his bed. I think he slightly overestimates Benji and I. We’ve been together, actually, we’re not even exclusive yet but I figured that was implied when he kissed me. But regardless, nothing like that will happen but I don’t wanna get into THAT right now so I just respond with an “alright then, no worries.” How do you respond to something like that?  
“Be careful with Lake,” I say while chuckling.  
“Hey, we're still on for pizza tonight right?”  
“I’ll call you when I order it, bring Lake too if you want, I’m already having Benji over.”  
“Alright, I’ll ask her.”  
“Felix?”  
“Yeah? What’s up?” I think to myself, should I ask him? After a quick mental conflict, I settle on not asking him.  
“Um, nevermind, have fun.”  
“Oh okay, bye?” He quickly pokes his head back into the door and goes “be safe,” I laugh and wack his face with a towel from the counter. He yelps and says “bye”  
“Good-bye!” I say as he leaves and I continue cleaning.


	9. The Date

Benji arrives at the motel with 3 minutes to spare before 2:45.  
I greet him with a kiss and “hey handsome.”  
“Hey, beautiful.” This is already great. He’s looking hotter than ever in his tight shirt and skinny jeans.  
As I said, I can’t focus with him and his whole ensemble.  
“So, what should we do?” He asks. But not before noticing how nice this room is  
“I was thinking maybe we could order some food and talk? Does that work?”  
“That sounds great. What should we eat?”  
“I really don’t know, I haven’t really gotten to try Creekwoods food scene.”  
“Well, there’s a really good ramen place, there's a Thai food joint just around the corner from here.” I can hear him talking but like in Brasstown the day I applied for the barista job there. It’s all blurring out and all I can see is how unbelievably gorgeous he is.  
“And there’s this AMAZING burger place down the road from my house.”  
I snap out of my trance. “Oh! Uh, burgers, sure. Do you want to go get them or do they have delivery?”  
“I’ll call and ask.”

* * * * *

“Okay, and after 7 minutes on the phone with someone, they finally answered my simple ‘do you do deliveries’ question. Which they answered with yes so. What kind of burger do you want?” I really don’t know what I want so I just say,  
“Any suggestions?” He talks about this really good-sounding cheeseburger but honest-to-god all I can think about is kissing him right now. So that’s exactly what I do  
He kisses me back and the next thing I know we’re on the bed making out and OF COURSE. Felix just had to forget his wallet and walk in on us.  
“Uh, oh, uh”  
“I think we broke his brain,” I laugh so hard that I practically forget Felix is standing there.  
“Sorry. Just forgot my wallet. Return to your, uh, that, hanky panky, um, stuff.”  
I resume kissing him and Benji starts talking  
“I think he killed-”  
“It’s dead," I reply and smile and we just start laughing.  
“So, burgers?”  
“Uh, I’ll just have whatever you get…”  
“Alright, prepare to have your mind blown.  
He puts the order in and I just lie on the bed. I turn on the TV and see that there’s actually a basketball game going down. It was between two really crappy teams so that’s probably why I never knew that it was happening but I watch it because at least it’s something other than depressing news.  
“Ok, meal ordered, they’ll be here in like a half-hour so.”  
“Great.” I say but then continue speaking, “So what are we? I mean, I figured that we were y’know, together.” The only reason I think that is the previous night's events plus we just got walked in on making out, things that couples do right?  
“Victor, I want to be together. But I just didn’t want to pressure you. You only came out today, I didn’t wanna rush you.”  
“Benji, I want you to rush me. I love being around you. I want to spend every minute with you. I wanna take you out on corny dates and over-celebrate birthdays and special occasions. I want to hold your hand while walking down the street.”  
“Me too.” He says and it seems as if the spark that Felix killed has been reignited because the next thing I know I have Benji lying in the bed next to me kissing my neck. I kiss him back and I feel his hand run up my chest  
I grab the TV remote and mute the volume.  
I am here for this

* * * *

It’s been 20 minutes and we’ve just been lying here making out shirtless for the entire time  
We hear a knock on the door and then hear Felix's voice saying that he’s coming in.  
He doesn’t even give us enough time to put our shirts back on and the next thing I see is Lake running into the room with a shocked look on her face.  
“OH MY GOD!” I thought she was surprised to see me and Benji literally in bed together. I guess Mia didn’t tell her. Clearly, it had nothing to do with the fact that her best friend's boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend is lying half-naked before her with a guy but more to do with how gorgeous the room is.  
“Hey uh guys, can you give us some privacy for a sec?”  
“Oooookaaay.” Lake replies  
They leave the room for a minute and all I hear from Benji is  
“We need to stop leaving the door unlocked.”  
“He has a key, it wouldn’t help.” I laugh and then he laughs and we put our clothes on and let them in.  
“Hi, Lake, Felix,” Benji says and apologizes for that.  
Felix pulls me aside and whispers “Woah dude, sorry for interrupting that looked. Just wow.”  
“Relax,” I say, “it was just kissing.”  
“Sure,” he winks and I roll my eyes.  
“Lake I’m not sure what you think that was bu-” she cuts me off and says  
“Don’t worry Victor, Mia told me everything. Plus I must say, you two are way too hot of a couple to be doing that in a motel…  
Well, that went uh, not great. Disregarding that uncomfortable situation, our burgers get here and we end up giving Lake and Felix one to split and we split on. Then Lake says something that makes me feel sick to my stomach. She invited Mia and Andrew.  
This has become a full out nightmare. Mia, just the two of us I can handle but I’m not ready to be seen with Benji in front of her. I whisper to Benji saying  
“Can we leave? Go do something just the two of us?”  
“For sure. We can go wherever.”  
“Alright thanks,” I reply and speak louder now, “Hey uh Felix, we’re gonna head out, I’ll see you later, I’ll be back, sometime.”  
“Oh uh, alright. We can hang out tomorrow then? Just us?”  
“Yeah, that works.”  
No pizza tonight I guess.

Just as we leave the motel we see Mia and Andrew getting out of his car and I panic so I pull Benji in and kiss him right there, on the wall.  
My plan failed because Mia immediately recognized me and yelled  
“VICTOR! YOU COMING INSIDE OR?”  
I walk over and just say  
“We’re actually heading out.”  
“Oh, um, okay?”  
She says that like I killed a piece of her which I probably honestly did. I mean just last night she probably was thinking about what to name our children and whether to become ‘Mia Salazar’ and instead that same boy is leaving to go on a date with another guy.  
“Sorry…”  
“No, no it’s fine. I’ll see you later.”  
“Bye.”


	10. Don't Come Home

Mom: Don’t come home  
Me: Wait, Why?!  
Mom: Your father is contacting a conversion facility!  
Me: Wha-  
Mom: Yeah it’s bad, I tried mijo but he won’t listen. He’s coming to the motel, he’ll be there in 20 minutes, you have 15 to get out.  
Me: Wait where will I go?  
Mom: I have an idea. Call me when you’re packing up. Okay?  
Me: Yeah, yeah okay.

I apparently am not hiding my shock well because Benji notices that I look ghoul-like and asks about it. I show him the messages and he says “Oh shit. Hold on, I’ll call my mom, I’m sure she’ll let you stay with her”  
“No, no I can’t, I can’t stay in Creekwood I have to go. I’m going back to the motel, packing, and texting a friend.”  
“Okay well if you’re leaving I am too”  
“No, Benji, I can’t pull you into this family drama of mine”  
“Victor, we’re in this together. I’m not letting you leave without me. I’m coming with you.”  
I just barely make out an “ok” and we run back to the motel.  
I tell Felix and he helps me gather my things. I told Benji to go back home, get a bag, and meet me at Brasstown when he’s done.  
“Victor I don’t know what to do. I’m so sorry. Text me when you get wherever you’re going.”  
“Alright, will do.”  
“Here, wait, I have something for you.”  
It’s a roll of cash.  
“Felix I can’t take this, you need it.”  
“This is actually yours though. The reason this room is so nice is that Lake was paying for it.”  
“What? Lake? Seriously? Oh my god thank you so much.”  
I hug her and she hugs me back. I say goodbye to Mia and Andrew and give one last hug to Felix.  
I start crying in the hallway but then my phone buzzes.  
Mom: He left  
Me: So he’ll be here soon?  
Mom: Aye mijo, are you packed?  
Me: Yes  
Mom: Okay. Call me

*ring* *ring* *ring*  
“Oh mijo, I don’t know how long you have.”  
“Alright mom, I have a plan, it's fine.”  
“No, no Vic you have to listen to me”  
“Mom, I have it figured out. I’ll call you soon.”  
I hang up and start walking.  
I hear a car door slam and see my dad. He starts speaking  
“Victor. Aye, I’ve been so worried. I’ve been thinking, come home. Please”  
“Papi I know everything, I know what you’re doing and it’s not gonna work.”  
“Hmmm, Victor this is just a phase, we can fight your feelings, kill them. Just listen to me.”  
I just start walking. I don’t want to hear whatever his cheap ploy is and as he starts speaking again I drown him out and just start crying.  
I know he’s following me but I’m guessing he’s not gonna roll down the windows to speak until I stop walking.  
I see Benji outside Brasstown and say  
“Let’s go, I got us two tickets to New York. I have friends there who can help.”  
“Woah, Vic who’s the angry man behind you.”  
I realize that my dad is storming out of the car with an angry look on his face and to try to show him that this is serious I kiss Benji. Right there, in front of him.  
That really didn’t work because now he’s looking at Benji like he might kill him.  
But he isn’t moving. I take this as an opportunity to leave. I grab Benji and my bag and start walking. We walk to the bus stop and board. My dad must’ve stopped trying after Brasstown because he’s nowhere to be found.  
I text Simon.  
Me: Simon, Oh god, Simon please get this  
Simon: Vic? What time is it? Are you okay?  
Me: I need help. My dad he, let’s just say didn’t take me coming out well.  
Simon: Crap Vic.  
Me: Can I stay with you and the ‘flatmates?’ That’s what I’m calling Kim, Justin, and Ivy.  
Simon: Ha! I love that. Yeah. Here, let me get you a ticket to New York.  
Me: We’re already on the bus…  
Simon: We?  
Me: Benji. Sorry, he didn’t want me to be alone…  
Simon: No, Vic that’s fine. Plus now we get to meet Benji!!!  
Me: Yas  
Simon: Did you just say ‘yas’ for the first time?  
Me: Yes, sorry.  
Simon: Don’t apologize, it’s an honour to be your first  
Me: lmao stop it!  
Simon: See you soon


	11. You Have Arrived At Your Destination

I wake on Benji’s shoulder. We’re still 48 minutes out but that’s barely anything compared to the 22 long hours it took to get here. Next time we are definitely flying. I wake Benji up and somehow, even after being on a bus for almost a full day, he looks as gorgeous as ever.  
I kiss him on his soft lips and he says to me  
“What a good way to wake up” and smiles  
And that makes me smile, and now we’re laughing because I smiled because he smiled. I text Simon, which leads to Benji and asking what I’m doing.  
“I’m texting Simon, the guy who’s letting us stay with him.”  
Me: be there soon  
“Simon? I thought we were-”  
Simon: Bram and I will be there to bring you back. Ivy and Kim are gonna get the bed ready.  
Me: Where’s Justin?  
Simon: Shopping  
“Ugh, Benji! I only have eyes for one guy. I think you’d like him. He’s a lot like you actually.”  
“Who is this punk,” he says and that makes us both laugh so loud I think we woke up everyone else on the bus.  
“His boyfriend Bram and himself are gonna pick us up while their roommates prepare the couch-bed for us”  
“Us? We’re sharing a bed?” He asks, SHIT! I didn’t even ask if it was okay  
“Oh, uh, yeah sorry, I can tell them to put an air mattress out or something”  
“Vic, I’m just kidding, of course, I’ll share a bed with you”  
I kiss him right there for all to see and a lady yells at us saying that we shouldn’t do ‘that’ here and that there are children on the bus. It just reminds me of my homophobic Abuelo and the birthday situation.  
I reply with “Sorry ma’am but I’ll kiss my boyfriend when and where I want to okay? Not my problem” and Benji replies with  
“You’re so cute when you get flustered.”  
All I do now is kiss him. Mostly because I just really want to but also because I kinda wanna mentally flip off the lady sitting across from us.  
Before I know it the bus comes to a halt and Benji and I are for the first time since Creekwood. Standing up.  
We groan, stretch, and get our bags and proceed to disembark.  
I see Simon and Bram standing literally right in front of the bus stop.  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re here again ahhh!” Bram says in his really happy voice.  
Benji whispers to me and asks “Wait, Simon is Simon Spier. Creekwood's own gay legend?”  
“Yes. That’s actually why I contacted him when I moved. Before I even knew I was gay.”  
“Wow” that’s all Benji can say. I guess he looks up to Simon or something?  
Simon starts a whole new conversation by saying  
“So this is the legendary tight-shirt stupid-smile Benji I’ve heard so much about?!”  
Both Simon and Bram hug us and kiss us on the cheek and Bram instantly exclaims “OMG GIRL! YOU DIDN'T PUSH AWAY! You’ve come so freaking far since the last time you were here!”  
“Last time?” Benji asks  
“Uh yeah, I came here about a week and a half ago. Right after the ‘Willacoochee mishap’. I was in a bad headspace and needed help.”  
“Aw baby I’m sorry about that. But if you had stayed in the room I was actually gonna tell you something before you ran out…”  
I whisper “you can tell me later” and I wink  
Simon says “we should get back to the apartment. I don’t trust Ivy not to eat all the Halloween Oreos we have hoarded under our bed. She just found our stash a few days ago.”  
“What?” I say laughing so hard.  
We start walking towards the building and get there within 15 minutes.  
“Hiiiiii,” I hear Kim and Ivy say almost immediately after we enter the room.  
“Oooo. This must be Benji. Hi sweetie!” Kim says with excitement in their voice.  
“Hi I’m Kim, pronouns are they/them/theirs”  
“I’m Ivy,” she says as she hugs Benji.  
“Benji,” he says with a cute smile on his face.  
“Oh believe me. We know.”  
“You all know who I am. How?”  
“I’ll tell you once we’re settled in”

It takes 10 minutes to unpack and fully nest before we’ve finished and I explain all the stuff about Simon and how I sought comfort in our messages.  
“And that night. In the motel. They all know. Basically, they know my life down to the very last detail.”  
I’m half expecting Benji to freak out at me but instead, he just hugs me and says  
“I’m really, really sorry that you couldn’t come to me about this stuff.” He says softly with me still in his embrace.  
Bram walks into the room and goes “awwwww. Pre-frosh is in love.”  
“Pre frosh?” Benji asks  
“Oh. It’s the funniest story so basically, when we first brought Vic home he wasn’t fully prepared to come out. Even to other gay people, talking about Ivy and Kim and Justin obvi. Anyway, so he said that he was my pre-frosh coming to see what the basketball team at NYU was all about. Little did he know everyone here knew everything about him already.”  
“Wow, that’s adorable. And a little freaky.”  
“Yeah and then Ivy spilled the beans, I ran out, Simon talked me down and then I ended up having an amazing night.”  
Well, now I know the backstory behind the prefrosh thing.”  
“Benji, I’m gonna go scope out places for tonight.”  
“What’s tonight?” Bram asks with a curious look on his face  
“We’re going on our first date that doesn’t include being interrupted by my very homophobic father disowning me or my best friend walking in on us.”  
“What’s this you say about your dad disowning you? Omg girl what happened in ShadyCreek??”  
Wait, Simon didn’t tell them? I was sure that he would’ve.  
“Simon didn’t tell you guys?”  
“No baby, what happened?”  
“Okay so basically I got a text from my mom saying that my dad was looking into conversion therapy right? And the next thing I know my dad follows me to the coffee shop I work at but when he sees me with Benji he backs off. Just, stopped following me. Almost like he just gave up on trying.”  
“Oh my gawd girl, that’s fucked right the hell up. You gunna wreak havoc on that poor mans when you go back to give him a piece of your mind?”  
“Not sure I’m going back anytime soon.” I contemplate showing the text that my dad sent me 3 minutes ago and I decide on showing them.  
Papi: Don’t bother coming home. You are never welcome in my house ever again, you hear me? You are not my son. I didn’t raise a homo.  
Me: Actually you did ;)  
Papi: Just don’t come back…  
“Holy mother of-”  
“Hey!” Simon says when he walks into the room  
“May I?” Bram says, I nod, he takes my phone and shows Simon the messages, and all Simon can say is  
“Nice comeback”  
“Yeah well, not sure I’ll be coming back to Atlanta anytime soon.”  
“Look, I know it’s bad but I gotta ask, did coming out as gay make you sassy because you are nailing this,” Bram says, I’m guessing he’s trying to lighten the mood.  
“I just wish it wasn't this big a deal.” My voice cracks when I say ‘deal’ and I start lightly crying. I immediately feel Benji's hand on my back and before you know it I’m crying into his chest.  
*We’ll come back later* Bram mouths and Benji nods. I can feel his head shift. I look up at him and he kisses me and says  
“This is not your fault, this is your dad's problem. And hey, look on the bright side. At least you have me!”  
“At least I have you.”  
At least I have Benji.  
Benji has me.


	12. So Happy Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon partial nudity
> 
> I know, I'm sorry but tell me you don't love it. I may update it so it has like 50 chapters. I'm kinda obsessed so like. yeah
> 
> Love to all!

*ONE WEEK*  
(Felix pov)

It’s been a week since Victor left and I still haven’t gotten a call back. Um, rude. But it’s whatever. Ms. Thomas being the absolute icon that she is, decided to throw an entire rave in the class when Omar proposed to her. My phone rings almost as soon as I go to sleep.

Victor Salazar  
Bestie

Calling

I answer the phone as I’m curious to see where he ended up.  
“Hey, Victor! Where are you?”  
“Um, I’m in New York with Benji. We’re staying with a friend of mine.”  
“Oh, that’s um. Cool…” I gulp but I think that somehow, Victor could pick up on my jealousy even in another city.  
“Felix, don’t tell me you’re jealous. I SWEAR WE’RE JUST FRIENDS hahaha. Always wanted to say that.”  
“I’m not jealous, you’re jealous!”  
“About, what exactly?”  
“I don’t know, I miss you. Are you coming back?”  
“Not anytime soon. I registered for online school through Creekwood so I can continue my classes from here. They think I have mono, that should give me a few weeks to find a way to do something here.”  
“Wow. So, when can I visit??”  
“Depends, when do you have a week off?”  
“I could right now.” I smile but obviously, he can’t see it.  
“No Felix, you have school. Do that and we can plan for you AND LAKE to come here over the summer sometime.”  
“But that’s in three months!!” I yell.  
“We’ll see, maybe you can come for spring break.”  
“Yeah,” I say, sounding really disappointed  
“Listen, man, I gotta go, Benji wants to go out so I’ll call you in the morning okay?”  
“Alright, night.”  
“Goodnight Felix.”

(Victors pov)  
“Babe?! What should I wear?”  
“Uhhh, purple?”  
“You want me to wear purple, what exactly? The only things I own that are purple are a bowtie and a-”  
“Option 2 please.”  
The only other purple thing I own is a tank top with giant armholes that go down super low and the super narrow torso part. So he basically wants me to wear a really tight piece of cloth that displays my chest. Gotcha.  
“I’ll only wear that if you wear your,” dammit. He’s already wearing it. On our second day in NYC, he and I went shopping. He bought me this sad excuse of a tank top that’s more a piece of cloth that barely covers my chest. A thing that I’m grateful for though because it means he likes my chest. And I bought him a super overly-tight T-shirt that you can see his abs through. Fucking love that shirt.  
We just start laughing. And kissing. Laughing and kissing.  
I’m glad that we’re the only ones in the apartment because that means that we have the place to ourselves. I take off his shirt which is super hard to remove because of how tight it is. Now, I’m on top of him removing mine. I lean down to kiss his neck and he pulls my head down. Once again he read my fucking mind. I go down to unbuckle his belt when I hear voices outside the door.  
“Oh no no not again.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I think they’re back…”  
“Jesus, we can never just do this without interruption.”  
I try putting my clothes back on but really it’s Benji that needs to worry, he’s the one lying there with no shirt and an unbuckled belt.  
I tell him to get up and run to the bathroom and I quickly put my shirt on. As they’re coming in the door my shirt still isn’t on and Justin says.  
“Wowie, those abs are calling to me”  
“Ha Ha,” I say mockingly.  
“Whoa, pre-frosh got some attitude.”  
“Hi Justin”  
“Hey, girl.”  
Benji comes out of the bathroom and everyone immediately notices that his hair is messy and not in the way it usually is.  
I quickly change the subject  
“ANWAY! We’re all ready for Messy Boots?” I yell because I know if Messy Boots is a topic of discussion everyone will instantly forget about Benji’s hair.  
I take Benji aside and tell him that I have a surprise for him later.

* * * * *

We’re finally at the club and I immediately go to the bar and grab two virgin margaritas for the both of us. We laugh we drink and now I’m questioning how we even got in so I ask  
“Hey, Bram, how did we even get in here? Benji and I are only 16.”  
“Shh, you can’t say that loudly or they’ll boot us out. Look, clubs like this work a little differently, the hotter you are the higher admission you get to give you a rundown. Good thing you’re both a solid 9.5-10.”  
I reply with “Thank you?”  
“You’re very welcome.” and then he winks and goes to dance with Simon.  
Once Benji and I had finished our drinks we got onto the dance floor and started partying like there was no tomorrow.  
Then, this drag queen named Crystal Essence came on stage and picked Kim! Kim runs onto the stage and Crystal asks “now honey, what are your pronouns?”  
“They/them, thank you for asking”  
“You are very welcome hun. Now tell me, why are you here tonight?”  
“To party my ass off and regret it in the morning!!!!”  
“DAMN STRAIGHT YOU ARE BITCH!”  
She kisses Kim and they return to Ivy and Bram who are standing in the front and.  
I walk over to Benji and ask. “Are you ready for your surprise?”  
“Yeah, angel.”  
I love the pet name and I signal to Simon that we’re leaving and he shoots me the ‘ok’ symbol with his hands and winks.

* * * *

(Benji)  
Not long after we leave the club we’re in a car. I’m blindfolded so I can’t actually see anything but apparently, we weren’t super far because we end up pulling to a halt within ten minutes. He takes me up an elevator, I think, which rules out the apartment complex because the elevator there has been OOO (out of order) since we got there if not longer. We enter a door and then Victor says  
“You can look now...”  
“Oh my god, baby this is gorgeous”  
It’s a hotel room. He rented a fucking hotel room for us. There are champagne and chocolate strawberries on the counter that makes it look like we’re in a cliche rom-com and I am living for it. It makes me realize what I’ve gotten myself into. I, Benji Campbell, am in love with Victor Salazar.  
“I got this room so we could be alone, no interruptions, no roommates, OF ANY KIND. Just you and me.” He says while smiling.  
“I love you, Victor Salazar.”  
“I love you too Benjamin Cambell.”  
I’m tearing up now and the next thing I know Victor has me against the wall, kissing me.  
I return the favour and push him off and onto the bed where I take off his shirt as well as my own and start kissing his chest, making my way to his pants to take them off. Shortly after we’ve both been totally stripped of all our clothing and it’s just us. In bed, starting our new lives.  
I can finally be me. Just me.  
And here I am. Doing this with the man I love for the first time in a hotel room he got us just so we could be alone. I can easily tell that he wants this as much as I do. I can feel it.  
“I love you, Vic”  
“I love you too Baby, I love you too.”


	13. The Email And The Lobster

From: Pila.rSalaza.rVA@gmail.com  
To: VicSal04@outlook.com  
Subject: I’m scared

Vic, I need your help. Dad found out I was bi and is getting really mad. He took my phone and smashed it. And so I’m writing this from my computer. I would text but, as I said. My phone…  
Please. Bring me to New York. I really can’t stay here. Mom and Adrian are fine. More than fine. Respond quickly, please.

I see the email and instantly send a reply

From: VicSal04@outlook.com  
To: Pila.rSalaza.rVA@gmail.com  
Subject: Re - I’m Scared

Okay, leave a note saying you left because you couldn’t stay anymore. I'll Email mom saying you’re staying with me. You’re gonna board flight 773 to NYC leaving at 7 pm tonight. We’ll come back for Adrian if he needs it. I don't wanna leave him there if he ends up being anything other than a cisgender straight religious kid. Don’t worry Pilar.

It’ll be okay. Sending you the print-off boarding pass now.

From: Pila.rSalaza.rVA@gmail.com  
To: VicSal04@outlook.com  
Subject: Re - I’m Scared

Done, done, and done. Thank you, Victor. I knew you would help.  
I’ll see you tonight.

I Email her again saying that I’ll meet her at the airport and take her back to the apartment. FUCK. THE APARTMENT.  
I just realized that it’s almost 11 am, I haven’t texted Simon to clear it with him and I have a sex-drunk boyfriend who hasn’t gotten out of bed yet.  
I wake him up saying  
“Wake up sleepy head” and I kiss him which seems to be the real thing that gets him up.  
“Pilar is coming. My dad started getting violent and she needs somewhere to stay…”  
“Oh my god. Is she alright?”  
“She’s fine physically but this has taken a mental toll on her Benji. I just don’t know how much more I, how much more we can take. I’m scared for Adrian.”  
“Holy shit. That’s insane. Come here.”  
I just start bawling. I don’t even know why at this point. Maybe I just want to be held by Benji.  
I text Simon while Benji showers.

Me: Simon!

Simon: Yeah? How’d last night go?!

Me: I’ll tell you about it later but Pilar needs help. She’s on her way here now and I think I’ll find a fairly cheap motel to stay at or something because. Look, you know I love your apartment but it 100% cannot fit an eighth person.

Simon: Holy shit. Okay yeah. I think I have an idea. The Teriyaki place across the street actually has a small 3 bedroom on the top floor. You could check that out. We can sign the lease for you for well, the obvious reason being you legally can’t.

Me: Omg thank you so much, Simon. I honest-to-god don’t know what I would do without you.

Simon: You’re one of us, you’re our family, and family helps each other. We got your back, Vic.

Me: <3

I go join Benji in the shower and I swear we were in there for a long time because we ran out of hot water by the time we were done. We get dressed and cuddle in front of the TV with a digital fireplace on it and drink champagne. I check the time and see that we still have plenty of time before our appointment at that Chinese place to check out the apartment at 3 which is actually the same time we have to be out of the hotel so that works out perfectly.  
As of right now, it’s only 12:25 and I point out that we should probably eat something and so I order some from room service and it arrives within 30 minutes.  
“Babe, what about the price?”  
“B it’s fine, don’t worry about it. It’s not like I need to Brasstown money for basketball”  
“True, plus who charges someone $500 to join a basketball team. Especially someone as good as you”  
I don’t say anything. I just kiss him and continue to cuddle up with him having my head in his lap. He’s trying to feed me lobster now but it’s not exactly going great. Let’s just say that it’s kinda everywhere EXCEPT my stomach. But that’s alright. Because I’m with Benji, and nothing can ruin this moment. Not even my father


	14. Anywhere Is Home With You Benji Campbell

I must have fallen asleep in Benji’s embrace because when I wake up it’s almost 2.  
“Benji?” I ask groggily. He’s also asleep so I wake him up with a really nice kiss. He tastes like champagne and chocolate right now, surprisingly, not a bad combo believe it or not.  
“Yeah, Vic?” He asks like he just wants to go back to sleep  
“We should probably head on our way to the Teriyaki place to look at the room…”  
“What time is it?”  
“Almost two.”  
“Yeah, yeah you’re probably right. Alright, just let me get dressed.” He says standing up, at the present moment we’re only wearing our underwear so yeah, we probably shouldn’t leave right this second.  
“Last night was amazing Vic, thank you for this.”  
“Benji you don’t have to thank me. You’re the one who came with me into another fucking state.”  
“And I would do it again if I had to…” Once again, I don’t reply with words. I just kiss him for a few minutes and then we finally PROPERLY get dressed.  
“Good news and bad news. The good is that once we have our own place we can do this whenever we want. The bad news is that Pilar will be in the apartment but we’ll see. Maybe the doors ACTUALLY have locks on them?”  
“How will we pay for it?”  
“I think I’ll get a job, there’s a coffee house around the block from the apartment so maybe I can apply there.”  
“Maybe we should both apply there. That way we can make money, do school, and see each other.”  
“That’d be amazing,” I say and kiss him. I think we’re both still riding the ‘morning after our first time high.’  
I originally had figured he and Derek did it but no. Last night was his first time, at least, with a guy. Before he came out he did have sex with girls but. I generally as a whole look right past that, as he does. So if we’re speaking about true firsts. Last night was his, like mine. And it was unfathomably amazing. When I was with Mia I wondered why everyone thought that sex was a big deal but now that I’m with someone who I’m attracted to that way I can see what all the fuss is about.  
I check my phone now and it’s 2:03 and I have 2 unread messages. 

Simon: Hey, so how's Pilar, did she make it out okay?

Simon: If you don’t get the apartment it’s alright, she can stay on an air mattress here until you can find one

Me: Pilar is fine, her flight leaves at 7 tonight so I’m guessing she’s in the airport waiting. 

Simon: Alright, see you after your apartment checkout thing.

I think about how the whole situation is a hot mess and it’s all my fault.  
Before my thoughts get any darker Benji pulls me out of a trance.  
“Victor? Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah no I’m fine.”  
“Vic, I can tell when you’re off. Come on, talk to me.”  
“I think it’s my fault. That my dad is going kind of insane.”  
“Oh, Victor. None of this is your fault, you hear me? If your dad is going to freak out like that then that’s on him, and no one else.” He says. “Okay?” He’s looking at me with his dreamy eyes and a tilted head like he’s waiting for an answer  
“Okay,” I say. I literally can’t say anything else right now.

* * * *

We get to the Teriyaki place and it’s really beautiful for a room above a restaurant. You can’t even hear the commotion downstairs so that's an added plus.  
It’s mostly one room. The three bedrooms are sizely enough. Separated by a bathroom and linen closet. The layout goes. Living room. And then along the wall, bedroom one, closet, bedroom two, bathroom, bedroom three.  
Two of the bedrooms have doors leading into the bathroom and the third has no connection.  
The kitchen is small but big enough for Benji, Pilar, and myself. The living room is quite vast though. I go into the bathroom to look at that and it’s fucking gorgeous. Twinkly white and gold tile surrounds the room's walls and the floor is this nice wood looking pattern. It’s not real but more like a sticker type thing but it’s still really nice to look at. There’s a bathtub and shower head with bland white curtains. I’m already thinking of how we should get rainbow curtains to symbolize how gay this apartment is going to be.  
The closet is much too big for what we would even put in there. Since each room has its own separate closet I’m guessing this is for linens and other appliances. But regardless it is huge.  
“How much?” Benji asks. Cutting to the chase whilst I’m still starstruck by how unbelievably beautiful this place is.  
“For the first deposit, $679.99. Then every month after that it bumps up to $1,300.”  
“I mean it’s expensive but relatively cheap for what we get right?” Benji asks, looking hopeful. I feel like we went from just started dating to buying a house together within a week. Which I mean, we kinda did.  
“We both make about $400 a month plus Pilar can get a job so yeah. This could work?” I reply.  
“Okay, I have just under 6.5k saved up from Brasstown.”  
“Oh my god, how did you make so much?”  
“Assistant manager remember?? I made almost $550 a month and I’ve been working there for a year.”  
“Right. Forgot about that.” But then I ask. “You barely spent any of it, jeez.”  
“Correct. I was saving up for something.”  
“What was it that you were saving for?”  
“Something.”  
“Come on you can tell me.”  
“No, I literally mean something. I was saving the money until there was something I wanted.”  
“Oh,” I say and then I just burst out laughing.  
“So, what’ll it be boys? Take it or leave it?”  
“Can we keep the furniture currently in here?”  
“It will be an extra $500 but yes you can.”  
“Do you wanna? I mean it looks nice right?” I ask and Benji says.  
“We have enough so. LET’S DO IT!!”  
“Congratulations.” The lady showing it to us says it sounds real over exaggeratedly dead inside. We just start laughing and we run downstairs to tell the lady we’ll be back who then responds with an empty-sounding “whatever.” And we rush across the street to Simons to tell them.  
We get inside and everyone's just hanging out in the common room.  
“HEY GIRL!” Justin yells and then whispers to me “how’d it go last night??” and winks  
“I’ll tell you about it later,” I whisper back and everyone welcomes us back.  
“So, we have exciting news.”  
“You’re pregnant?” Bram asks  
“Girl shut up,” Justin says to him and gives him a stink eye.  
“No, no we uh, got an apartment! Across the street.”  
“NO FUCKING WAY!” Kim screams  
“Oh my god, guys I’m so happy for you!” Ivy says.  
“Well okay, we don’t technically have it yet, we still need a lease signed and we were hoping that maybe Simon could do it? We can pay you the money!”  
“Yeah, that’s fine I can come over there now and sign you guys.”  
“Awesome!” I scream. And Benji who’s been silent the whole time says.  
“You two go ahead I’m gonna pack up our stuff.”  
“Alright B,” I add and kiss him. God that was good.

We walk over to the restaurant and the lady is still sitting at the desk. We say we’re gonna sign off and she immediately notices Benji’s absence.  
“Where’s pretty boy? And who are you?” She says pointing at Simon.  
“My boyfriend went to go pack and this is my friend who’s gonna sign for us.”  
“Oh alright. Here’s the paperwork. Go sit down, fill it out, and then you’re done. You’ll just need the payment.”  
“Here you go,” I say, handing her the money. She looks at it and proceeds to count it.  
“Alright, you’re good, the rooms yours. Let me go get your keys,” she says. That lady is not very happy.  
“OH MY GOD, WE DID IT!” I yell to Simon and he high-fives me. We wait for about 2 minutes and the lady finally comes back with 2 keys.  
“These are yours.”  
“Thank you,” I say as professionally sounding as I possibly can without squealing happily.  
“Vic we should probably go back to the apartment and help Benji finish packing.”  
“Good idea. I don’t wanna leave him to do it all himself.”  
We enter the room and I see Benji telling Kim, Ivy, and Justin all about the story behind the drawing he made for me. I hear everyone release a simultaneous ‘awwwwwwww’ and then as soon as Justin hears us come back in the runs over to me and hugs me.  
“Don’t screw this up, girl.”  
“Trying my best not to,” I smile and we all share a laugh.  
“Where’s Bram?” Simon asks.  
“Bathroom!” Ivy says.  
Benji walks up to me and grabs my waist  
“So? Do we have a home?” I kiss him and while we’re kissing I grab the keys from my pocket and put them in his back pocket.  
“Check your back pocket.”  
“Are these?”  
“Mh-hm.”  
“Awwwwwww. They’re so good together,” Ivy says.  
I smile and kiss Benji again.  
“Everyone! Come across the street for dinner at our house!!” I say and everyone replies with an enthusiastic ‘Wooo Hooo’  
“What time?” Kim asks  
“8:00!” I reply, half yelling, half laughing.


	15. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that getting an apartment is not that simple nor easy but I didn't want to get too deep into it so yeah.
> 
> From Benji's POV, the two have a wonderful afternoon. There will be a time jump on 1 month soon by the way...

“So, the bed could use some breaking in?” Benji asks and all I do is bite my lip and say  
“Agreed.” Benji just laughs and takes off his shirt.  
I help him get his pants off and as we do that he lands on the bed and starts helping me with my clothes.   
“Here,” He says as he unbuttons my pants and pulls them off.  
“Thanks,” I say, smiling.  
Now it’s just our underwear left on and soon that’s off too.  
“Do you have any?”  
“Wallet.” We are in perfect sync. I grab his wallet and find what I was looking for and tear it open.  
“I love you,” he says as we start  
“I love you too B,” I say, still amazed at how great this is. Somehow it’s even better than last night.

* * * *

*BENJI'S POV*

4 pm: We must’ve fallen asleep right after because I don’t remember anything else. I just remember Victor. Feeling Victor. Oh, it was great. But now that I’m awake, I look to my left to see Victor lying there with his face buried in the pillow. I love that boy.  
I get up, still not wearing anything to get some water, and return to bed.  
5 minutes later I hear knocking at the door and Instantly hear Brams voice  
“Come on open up!” I wrap a sheet around my waist and go answer the door. Making sure that the bedroom door is closed so they don’t see Victor who is still buck naked and sleeping but I don’t have the heart to wake up.   
“Oh my god girl I am so sorry we interrupted all this!” He says, waving a circle around but abs and then down towards my-  
“Okay then!!”  
“Where’s Victor?” Bram asks  
“Sleeping.”  
“Oh ho ho. Y’all getting nasty aren’t you?”  
“Okay,” I say and scoff and return to our room to wake him up, something I didn’t wanna do.  
“Hey, hey Vic. Bram and Simon are here.”  
“UgGgGhHhH,” Victor clearly doesn’t wanna get out of bed so I put pants on and go back out.   
“Could you guys come back later? Victor’s really tired.”  
“I’m sure he is!” Bram says mockingly and all I can do is laugh and tell them that we’ll see them at 8. I go back to the room.  
“Crisis averted. Sleep well, my beautiful boyfriend.”  
“Hmmm,” is all Victor can get out, somehow, in some way. I know that he’s satisfied with that.


	16. One Month (time jump)

It’s been a month since we got here and I haven’t heard from mom so I decided to text her

Me: Mom, you alright?

*no response*

I have no idea why she isn’t responding so I give up on it and settle on trying again later.  
It’s only 4 am right now and Benji is still sleeping. I can only assume Pilar is but I can’t tell. Mainly because I don’t share a bed with her. Anyway. It’s May now and things are going great. We’re making enough money to continue renting this place and school is equally as good. I’m glad Pilar brought my laptop because I left it in my room back in Creekwood.  
I message Felix who probably isn’t up yet but I don’t care.  
Me: Still on for next week?

Felix: Yep, We’ll be there

School is shut down next week for cleaning. It’s apparently infested with roaches so that’s fun. Felix and Lake are coming to New York to visit for the week and so they’re gonna stay in the third room that still remains empty, I’m thinking of posting an ad for a roommate to stay there because we need help with rent. Obviously, we can still afford the place. It's just hard at the moment since Pilar is sick. Also, it just might be fun to have someone else in the place but for right now. It’s just the three of us and I kinda love the life we’ve made for ourselves.

Mom: Victor

Me: Mom! Otg you’re ok

Mom: aye mijo I’m fine, how are you?

Me: I’m doing really great. Benji, Pilar, and I have a small apartment in New York!

Mom: Whaaaat? No way! You’re doing well. I’m so proud of you mi amor. I just finished a battle for custody of your brother…

Me: Sorry, what? You and dad are divorced?

Mom: Si amor, after everything happened your father got sober again and made nice. I let him back and he wanted to make things right with you and Pilar and myself

Me: So what happened?

Mom: I refused, didn’t want to risk it. Anyway, I filed for divorce, he fought me for Adrian and lost. 

Me: Wow mom, that’s really good. That you got Adrian! Not that you’re divorced.

Mom: Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it’s been a flurry of chaos over here. Felix has been helping me through. You have great friends, they come to check on us often. I hear Felix and his girlfriend are coming to visit you next week?

Me: Yes! They are!! And I’m so excited, I’m really happy right now. You and Adrian should come to see our life, maybe even come for long-term?

Mom: I would love to visit but I don’t know about the long-term. It’s expensive and I’m not sure.

Me: Mom, Benji Pilar, and I are all working, doing school, and paying for an apartment on our own. Between that and your piano lessons, we can make it work. But I can’t come back to Atlanta. It’s too hard for me to even think of it right now.

Mom: I understand mijo. I’ll think about it and wow, it sounds like you really pulled yourself together.

Me: Yeah, Benji and I are actually celebrating our 1-month anniversary tomorrow. I know it sounds lame and corny but I’m genuinely happy.

Mom: Of course you’d be happy, I’m glad you found someone you love. Truly

Me: I’m super grateful for him. And for my friends. Both here and back in Creekwood. I have a whole family here. Don’t worry. I still think of you every day.

Mom: I’m glad. I can bring Adrian whenever you want. Just tell me and we’ll hop on the next plane.

Me: Sounds good, I love you mom

Mom: Te Quiero

“Hey babe,” Benji says looking at me curiously as to why I’m so happy.  
“My mom finally responded!”  
“What? That’s awesome!”  
“I know!” I show him the messages and he’s really happy for me.  
“Have you heard back from your parents?”  
“Not yet. They know I’m here but despite me constantly updating them they still have yet to respond.” He says but then says something I was happy to hear.  
“But to be with the people you love you have to make sacrifices. And for you Vic, I’d do anything.”  
“Aww, you too Benji, you too,” I say right before kissing him and then getting up to get coffee. * * * * * 

“Are you ready to go?” Benji asks, I promised to take him shopping at a cute little thrift shop we found.  
“Almost!” I reply, just pouring milk into his coffee. I’m trying to do latte art to quote-unquote ‘get on his level’  
I think it turned out well and so I hand it to him  
“What’s this?” he asks  
“It’s latte art,” I say  
“I know it’s latte art dummy, I mean what’s it of?”  
“Well isn’t it obvious?” He shakes his head.  
“No?”  
“It’s a meatball, so ugly, so delicious!” I say while laughing  
“You're never gonna let me live that down are you?”  
“Not a chance,” I say, kiss his cheek, and go get dressed.  
“We’re leaving in ten!” He says  
“Yeah yeah yeah I know!” I reply, things are great with us. The banter is adorable and we never run out of things to talk about. Oh and the sex. The sex is amazing.  
“Ok, I’m ready!” I say and see Benji standing by the door in his cute coat that looks so uncomfortable but actually is pretty nice.  
“PILARRRR WE’RE GOING OUT!” Benji yells  
“OKAY!” she says, that's it, a one-word reply of ‘okay.’

* * * * *

We get to the thrift shop and I immediately get wafted with the smell of nicotine and bourbon. Not a terrible combo of smells but I’d rather not have either.  
“Let’s go!” Benji says and grabs my hand and now we’re running through the aisles of clothes  
“Okay, jeez slow down.”  
“Fine, slow-poke,” he says and winks at me.  
“Ooh, this looks nice!” I say pointing out this rainbow camo sweatshirt, “I might get this…”  
“You should, it's sexy,” He says, “plus you did say you needed more clothes for your basketball games with Bram and the guys.”  
“Yeah. Oh look, matching sweatpants!” I say and Benji just looks at me like I’m his kid on Christmas.  
“You’re adorable, you know that?” He says.  
“Yeah, I know, you NEVER let me forget it!” I say and he laughs. He leans in to kiss me and a father with his daughter comes up to us and I’m just waiting for him to say ‘you shouldn’t do that in front of children,’ but he doesn’t. He actually asks us to move so his daughter can look at the unicorn pajamas that are right behind me. Not sure why a 5-year-old girl's pajama suit is in the men's section of a thrift store but I’m guessing someone was too lazy to put it back where they took it from and the workers here haven’t gotten around to it yet.  
I find this really tight tank top that looks 3 sizes too small for Benji at least and I look at him and smile and say  
“This would be perfect for you!” and we burst out laughing, in the middle of the store.  
“You know, you’ll regret joking about it when I buy it and look amazing in it.”  
“Trust me, I won’t regret anything,” I say and then kiss him. I hear someone gasp and someone go ‘awwww’ and I think to myself why is it that big a deal? Het. people kiss in public all the time. I pull away and give him the shirt.  
“Go try it on pretty boy.”  
“Fine,” he says with his dumb smirk that makes me melt on the spot.  
I continue looking for clothes when someone walks up to me, this time a girl, maybe 15 or 16, about my age.  
“Can I just say you two are adorable together?” She says  
“Oh, uh, thank you?” I say, more a question than an acknowledgment.  
She walks away and I continue my search for clothes. After I’ve grabbed maybe 6 things for both Benji and myself I go into the changing room Benji’s in, give him more clothes and bring the ones I picked for me into the one next to his. Like the Willacoochee shop, we started goofing around and dancing and having fun and we spend a full hour playing around there. We finally buy some stuff. Benji picked out this denim jacket for me because my old one has a big tear in it and I don’t trust myself not to ruin Simons. Benji actually got the tank top I handed him which surprisingly. Suits him, ridiculously small, tight, and makes his abs pop. Checks all my boxes.

We leave and go get lunch. Burgers. Just like our first date. We share a massive hamburger with amazing brioche buns and this mustard that's more a paste than a sauce. We stop by this great bakery called *Ace Goodies* and get two dozen cookies and a dozen donuts to bring back for everyone.  
When Felix and Lake get here next week I have to bring them here. I can’t wait. Neither can Benji. He’s feeling homesick lately so I’m gonna surprise him with something. Or rather someone.  
His parents aren’t not talking to him because they’re mad. They’re not talking to him per my request so I can surprise him next week.

I’m flying them out to New York.


	17. The Visit

I wake to find Benji still sleeping. No surprise there, it’s only 3 am but the airport is an hour away and the flight carrying Benji’s mom, Felix, and Lake, comes in at 4:45. I quickly get dressed nicely as I want to make a good impression on her, grab some coffee at the 24/7 McDonalds in the airport, and wait for about a half-hour before anything exciting happens.  
My phone rings just as I sit down.   
It’s Benji.

“Hello?” I ask, “Why are you up early?”  
“Where are you?” He asks, I think he misses me and he’s been unconscious for the majority of the time.  
“I went to go get something for you.”  
“At 3:33 in the morning?”  
“Yes, it’s worth it, trust me.”  
“Alright, just, get back safe. I love you.” We’re at that part in our relationship where we say ‘I love you’ at the end of all our phone and text conversations.  
“I love you, baby,” I say and hang up.

* * * *

It’s 4:48 now and their plane must be close-by unless I got the time wrong which I really hope I didn’t. Now, in fear that I mixed am up for pm, I check. Yep, am, so I guess they’re running late.  
3 minutes later I see Felix and Lake walking out of the luggage check. No sign of Benji’s mom. His dad had refused to come but his mom wanted to see him so I rolled with it.  
“Felix!” I yell, if anyone had been dozing off in the lounge they aren’t anymore.  
“VICTOR!” He screams with massive traces of joy in his voice.  
“I can’t believe I’m in New York City right now!” He says, “and visiting my bestie.”  
“Yeah, it’s pretty great here. The reason I’m here isn’t awesome but now that I’m here I’m not sure I wanna come back to Atlanta anytime soon”  
“Well, then we’ll come to you.”  
“Mia says she’s happy that you’re safe and enjoying yourself.” Lake cuts in.  
“Wait how does she-”  
“SURPRISE!!” Mia says over a Facetime through Lakes iPad.  
“Hi, Mia,” I say, uncomfortably.  
“So do you wanna head out?” Felix asks but I tell him about Benji’s mom and how we need to wait for her. It’s another 10 minutes before I see her. Struggling to carry her bags. Apparently, no one decided to help her with her luggage. I guess that’s why she was so far behind.  
I rush over to her, introduce myself and offer to take her bags.  
“Thank you, young man. I’m just trying to find my son and his boyfriend.”  
“I am Victor,” I say, I guess she can’t recognize my voice. I’ve seen pictures of her through Benji but she’s never actually seen what I look like. She knows my name and what I sound like but not my appearance.  
“Oh, you’re Benji’s boyfriend?”  
“Yes, ma’am. I sound different over the phone I’m guessing?”  
“Yes, yes you do,” she replies and pat’s my back.  
I then board the bus with everyone and bring them back to the apartment.  
Pilar is staying with Simon and Bram so that we can give her room to Felix and Lake for the meantime and the empty room to Benji’s mom.

* * * *  
It doesn’t take us long at all to get back to the apartment and as soon as we enter I smell roses.   
“Mmmm,” Lake and Felix say in unison, “What’s with the rose smell?” Lake asks  
“I think it’s a candle, I just got one for the bathroom a few days ago,” I say. I tell them to get settled in but then I hear Benji’s voice call out to me.  
“Viiiiiiiiiccccctoooorrrr,” I answer back with  
“Benji? You’re awake?”  
“Awake and ready t- AHHHH,” he screams when he walks out of the room. He’s wearing nothing but a very small towel around his waist.  
“Benji!?” Lake screams. I’m assuming Felix is just kind of stuck there and his mom is sitting on the couch ignoring everything so I guess she just doesn’t notice that her son is standing almost completely naked in the hallway.  
“I’m so sorry guys,” I say to Lake and Felix. I whisper to myself whilst walking towards the bedroom ‘of course this would happen to me’  
“What the hell?” Benji asks, “I thought they would be here later!”  
All I can do is laugh, “stop laughing! It’s not funny!!” He says while trying to put his clothes on.  
“It’s pretty funny,” I say, “Get your clothes back on and come out here. I have something to show you.”  
“The surprise wasn’t Felix and Lake coming early?” He asks, “Oh god what is it?”  
I truly thought he saw his mom but I guess not.  
“Just come out to see,” I say.  
I leave the room and close the door behind me.   
“Again, sorry for that.”  
“Sorry for what?” Benji’s mom asks.  
“Oh, nothing,” I reply, so that reassures me that she didn’t see her son's ass.  
“It’s, fine,” Felix says  
And Lake adds, “I’m just glad to see you getting some.” And now I’m even MORE uncomfortable.  
“Anyway, this is a really nice apartment. You really lucked out…” Lake says and as I’m about to open my mouth Benji comes out and says  
“Hey, guys, sorry about that.”  
“Benji, look on the couch,” I say and Benji’s reaction is priceless.  
“OH MY GOD! MOM! You’re here!!”  
“Yes, I am Benjamin,” she says, it’s weird because she sounds like she’s mad at him.  
“I can’t believe it.”  
“Well you have Victor to thank, he’s the one who set it all up.” She says, looking at me with hope in her eyes.  
“Vic, baby that’s insane! Thank you!” He runs in to hug me and I kiss him and say  
“You’re welcome B.”  
“Ooooo ‘B,’ cute pet name,” Lake chimes in with.  
“In fact, I should thank Victor as well, because now I finally get to let my son go in person,” she says condescendingly.  
“What?” I ask, “You said you wanted to come to spend time with Benji!”  
“No, no I wanted to come so I could let my son be free. He’s been tethered by his father and myself for so long, and what you guys have here is more than he’s ever had with us. I’m here to tell Benji not to worry about coming home. He isn’t obligated to. That being said I do hope you’ll visit.”  
“Oh, mom. Obviously, I’ll come to visit you, why wouldn’t I!”  
He runs over to her and gives her a big hug. This entire thing is so weird. I am truly confused.  
“Victor, Vic you good?” I hear Felix calling out before falling over.


	18. The Dreamy Eyes Piercing My Stomache

I wake only to see Benji sitting over me.   
“What happened?” I ask, groggily.  
“You passed out, or fainted, I don’t really know.”  
“How long was I out for?”  
“Hmm, well you went unconscious at around 5:30 so two hours?”  
“Jeez.”  
“I’ve already researched what could’ve happened. I doubt you were poisoned. That really just leaves the possibility of malnourishment or that you’re sick with something,” He says, “I’m, sorry, I uh, I’m not great at this.”  
“Benji, Benji, it’s fine. I ate yesterday. Feel my head.” I feel his hand on my forehead right after I say it.  
“Whoah, you’re hot,” he says.  
“Why thank you,” I say and we laugh, “okay, go grab the thermometer, it’s in the cabinet above the microwave.” He runs out of the room and comes back holding a pointy stick that looks like a pregnancy test. He sticks it under my tongue and keeps it there until it beeps.  
“102 Fo”  
“Yep, that's a fever temp,” I say and try moving but as soon as I do my side hurts and I wince.  
“Woah, are you alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” I say, knowing very well what this is. Lower right quadrant of my abdomen, it happened with my father when I was only 7 and now it’s happening to me.   
Appendicitis.  
“Okay, Benji, go call 911,” I say half groaning to try to keep from screaming  
“Wait why?” He asks sounding panicky now  
“Because I think my appendix is bursting and unless you want me to go into septic shock, call an ambulance.”  
“Okay, okay on it,” he says.  
“GET FELIX IN HERE!” I scream, I can’t hold it in anymore, the pain is overwhelming.  
“Hey, hey bud I’m right here. What’s happening?”  
“I’m,” I can barely get the words out without screaming loud enough to shake the entire building, “I think I have appendicitis!”  
“Wait, how would you even know?” He asks, sounding so confused.  
“FELIX THIS HAPPENED TO YOU WHAT WAS IT LIKE?” I scream like I’m being slaughtered but I can’t help myself at this point.  
“Um, uh okay, so it was like this piercing pain in my waist almost, lower right. It felt warm and then like it was being burned. That’s all I remember.”  
He says, assuring me that help will come. Benji runs in and all I can hear him talking but all I hear is ‘soon,’ I try saying something but I’m not sure if it comes out coherently.  
“B, call my mom, password is 4498.” Or at least that’s what I tried to say before my eyes closed.


	19. No, No Victor, Stay Awake

(Benji’s POV)

“No, no Victor! Stay awake!!” I yell.  
“Him mom, his mom, FELIX WHERE’S HIS PHONE!??!” I scream, I’m very clearly not calm and I probably look insane but I’d rather not have my boyfriend die right now. I mean, people say you rarely die from an appendectomy but if appendicitis itself progresses enough to burst then the toxins from it can cause sepsis. Not good. I only know any of this from Grey's Anatomy, a show that Victor and I have binged in its entirety.  
I hear the sirens and rush outside to tell them where the room is. The next thing I know I’m sitting in the back of an ambulance holding Victor's hand in my own and his phone in my other. I find ‘Mom’ in contacts and dial. It rings three times before I hear her voice. I tell her about everything that just went down and how she needs to get here now.  
“Oh my god, I’m on my way.”  
“Okay, hurry. I’ll update you when I know any more.”  
She hangs up and I just sit there with Victor and a paramedic who assures me it will be fine.  
It doesn’t help in any way shape or form.


	20. Mijo?

I slit my eyes open to hear see blurred objects, I hear beeping and feel like I might vomit.

“Mijo?!” I hear my mom call out but I can’t tell if I’m dreaming.

“M-mom?” I ask

“Yeah, yeah Victor I’m here.”

“Where am I?” I have no recollection of ANYTHING. I know that I’m in New York, but where? And why does my stomach hurt?

“You’re in NY Presbeterian, you had appendicitis, they fixed you up, you’re alright…”

“I, what?” I drift off but am quickly brought back by a painful thought, was everything with Benji a dream? “Where’s Benji?” I ask, almost tearing up.

“I’m right here Vic, I’m right here.” he’s holding my right hand and I look over in his direction and smile. “Hehe, Hi…”

“Hi there,” I laugh and then start coughing and I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen.

“Hey, take it easy,” He’s stroking my temple with the back of his hand. “You just got out of surgery three hours ago…” 

I sigh and start dozing back to sleep.

“Rest now hon,” I hear my mom say quietly before I've fully sunk back into slumber.


	21. Home Sweet Home

We enter the apartment two days later and nothing is changed. Benji lays me down on the couch and turns on the TV.

“Thank you,” I say, pulling him down for a quick kiss. “For everything.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I would do anything for you,” I can hear my mom ‘aww’ at his statement.

“Mami? Why don’t you stay?” I ask.

“Well, the babysitter is still at home with Adrian and I’m afraid that your father might come back…” She sounds genuinely scared. “BUT! I can bring him up anytime over the summer.”

I nod and realize that Felix and Lake got back here right before us. They were in a separate Uber that left three minutes before us. They’ve been staying here in the extra room since the night they got here. They only have four more days before they need to be back in Atlanta so hopefully while I was in post-op they got a chance to see SOMETHING.

“Have you seen Pilar?” I ask, wincing at the sudden movement as I turn to face her.

“Mhm, I spoke with her the day I got here. I miss you, both of you. I’m sorry that it all came to this but you guys. You did ALL THIS!” She states, gesturing around the entire apartment. “You work, you do school, and pay for an apartment that’s actually pretty nice. I’m insanely proud of you mijo.”

I start to feel warm inside. “Thank you, have a safe flight…”

“I will, Benji, make sure he’s safe.” She points at him with a wink and he gives an ‘ok’ symbol with his hand.

She leaves and Felix and Lake join Benji and I in the living room. They sit on the rug on the floor and Benji snuggles up next to me and we all just talk. We talk about how things are here in New York, and back in Atlanta.  
I feel bad for Benji. I know he said that he was fine with being away from everything but I get this creeping feeling that he isn’t.  
I don’t comment on it though. I just stay here, in this moment. I think about my OTHER surprise for him over the summer, and how I think he’ll be really happy to be back in Atlanta in July. The plane I got tickets for leaves on the 2nd so we can spend the 4th with our friends. Classes over the summer don’t actually start until August so we can make it. It’s only two weeks until we leave. I smile at the thought of seeing everyone again but then start to worry, ‘what if my dad decides to come back?’

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this. More to come if you liked it!


End file.
